The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides collaborative statistical support to Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) members in any of the Consortium research programs. Such support may include any or all of the following: selection of primary and secondary endpoints, study design, sample size and power calculations, randomization procedures, design of data collection instruments, design of early stopping criteria, interim monitoring, data retrieval and analysis and manuscript preparation and review. The resource emphasizes the importance of establishing ongoing and continuing collaboration with biostatisticians during the entire research effort, rather than one-time consultation without appropriate context. Most of the funding for this collaborative effort comes from research grants and contracts. The CCSG supported effort ensures that a stable biostatistical staff is available to Consortium investigators, and in particular provides a resource to support projects that require only a small level of biostatistical support or support on an occasional basis, and to provide assistance to investigators developing new or continuing proposals.